But They Followed Me Home
by Hagen Mocha Crystal
Summary: Creepypasta Tale: Helena was about five when she first met the man in a black suite and a boy with a white mask, but when she mets him once again he ends up following her with some other company who are now staying in her home Jeff the Killer, Eyeless Jack, Slenderman, BEN, Etc. You know what I mean! Warning: Language!
1. So little

**This story was suppose to be up at Midnight, but hey why not?**

* * *

I hardly remember it,but I know for a fact he was real and I am not crazy...

November 24, 2003  
(Five years old)  
I remember spending my day outside with a few of my cousins when I noticed something moving out in the woods, "Hey kitty! we're going in side... it's almost night time" said Smiles my brother.

"You go ahead... I want to check something out" I said making my way to the woods, "Kitty no!" went Ashley my cousin, I looked at her with a curious look, "why?"

My cousin looked a bit uneasy, but she took a deep breath and said, "Slendy... he comes out at night and kidnaps children... somewhere far away where no one shall see them again" I looked back at the woods and smiled, "So be it"  
I freed myself from her hold and made my way to the woods, "kitty! kitty!" called Tommy my other cousin, but ignoring the cries of my relatives I made my way to the path which I knew leads to crystal lake pond.

A small place which I've known for my whole short life, it was an abandon lake where several ghostly cabins stay... Mama always tell me not to go there... or go too far.

My family are over-protective with me... since I'm the only girl of eight boys, but I always manage to have my way, So when I arrived at Camp Crystal... it kinda felt at home, "Wow!" I said smiling as I skipped around the center of the camp ground, "Hmm... I remember Mama say something else? What was it?" I asked myself.

I then snapped my fingers, "Oh! She told me never to come here or reptile-man get me" I said making my way back to the main road, Reptile-man was another folk lore around that place... he was a man with a alligator head that devours anyone in his path, who knows who he'll eat... it just so happens I was on the list.

I was skipping along the trail before stopping near a little side river, I walked down to it to see something odd... something that looked human, but it wasn't human... I lean closer and soon it snapped at me, "Reptile man! Reptile man!" I cried as I ran away from the large humanoid beast, "Mama! Dada! Anyone! Help me!" I cried as I slipped.

_***CRACK!* **_  
I screamed in pain holding my ankle which was now broken and is maybe far from repair.  
I looked up to see the creature running closer and closer, my breathing went slower, my heart raced with fear, tears falling down my eyes like a water fall.

I closed my eyes waiting for the new wave of pain that was going to be given to me, until a dark shadow came out of nowhere and attacked the creature... opening one eye I looked to see a tall man as high as a tree wearing a black suite and had something coming out of his back... "_You get the girl out of here!" _he said turning... I saw nothing, but a blank face pure white.

I felt someone lift me into their arms and soon carried me away, I looked up to see a boy with a boyish-girlish mask on, I saw nothing else beside his eyes which carried a deep blue color... I like that color.

He looked down to me and said, "Sleep... you'll forget this ever happen... now sleep" I frowned, but I soon felt the tire and I kinda liked it being carried... it felt like some one was rocking me to sleep, "Nighty-nite... Mask man" I remember say before falling into a numbness sleep.

The next morning I felt my body feel so sore and numb that I couldn't get up... I looked down to my broken ankle, but... it looked better and I felt like running a mile for that, but since my body was sore I didn't want to get up, I looked outside the window to the woods and smiled.

I was so little when I had my encounter with them... Masky and... Slenderman.

* * *

**Just the Beginning... **


	2. My Not So Little Puppy

**Mocha: Next!**

**Jeff the Killer: ****_Hi_**

**Mocha: HOLY SHIT!**

* * *

"Yo! Kitty!" called Mily my friend.  
I turned to look up to see my group of friends who I know would always have my back, "hey Mily! Jasmine! Chisty! What's up!" I smiled giving every single one a hug, "The sky what else... nah, anyway dude guess what tomorrow is?" asked Christy.

"What?" I went looking at my friend with questioning.

"Your birthday duh! You're turning fifteen! also... You have legal rights to move out by the age fifteen... even the courts say, so are you packing up?" she asked, I nodded... I kinda forgot my birthday was tomorrow, I was planning on moving to my Aunt Lilith's Family Mansion, all my friends manage to get jobs over there and wanted to join me and pitch in for the house.

Mamma and Papa weren't so happy when my Auntie Lily died... and what made them even more unhappy was me claiming the family mansion and riches... so the judge says I can move out by the age 15... I think it's a good start, have a job, make new friends, be surrounded by wilderness... I always felt at home there.

Auntie Lily thought so too.

She told me about the stories of the dark tales of Creepypasta, I would always beg her to read them to me, my favorite characters out of the whole book was Slenderman , Masky, Hoodie, Smiley, Sally, Jeff, and Ben... the rest not so much, beside the awesome terrified screams of my cousins when she read about the others.

I always enjoy the screams... makes me feel like I'm part of it... I'm part of the whole dark tales and that one day I shall release my negative, evil appearance of Helena the Screamer... Nice title huh? made it myself.

"YELLOW! YELLOW! I guess the cat's out of her bag" smirked Jasmine.

"Hey!... unfortunately for you, this cat is putting You! in the bag!" I said waving my ruler in the air and smacked her with it, "AAAAHHH! Run the Cat's on her psycho meds!" went Jasmine, I laughed... No I don't take medication, some people think I should, but I have no symptoms of going to any doctor .

I was just this way when I was five... MY actual encounter with my two favorites... Slendy and Masky, I always wonder who they were so when I was six or seven, I drew them one time and my aunt saw it, then said, "I see you saw Slenderman and Masky" It was then she started telling me the dark tales of them... showed me many pictures of the gang and more.

I have the book and the pictures still, locked away so my parents won't burn them like they did to my drawings, sad no?

* * *

***AT HOME 6:39 P.M.***

I had just finished placing my clothes into my last suitcase, when I smelled dinner down stairs, "Helena! Dinner" called my mom.  
I immediately ran down stairs to greet my eight brothers and my parents, "Hey kit-cat ready to go soon?" asked Jason my brother, I smiled and nodded, "even though I'm gone... doesn't mean I won't come and visit."

"You better" said Freddy, God! My parents must secretly love horror films.

Freddy, Jason, Micheal, Leather, Scream, Chuck(y), Smiles, and Damon... all from horror movie names. and my parents didn't know who they were until I came into the picture and showed them all the movies:  
**Nightmare on Elm Street'  
Friday the 13  
Halloween: Micheal Myers  
Texas Chainsaw Massacre  
Scream  
Chucky  
Smiley Face  
And Omen**

They we're scared as hell! I literally laughed my ass off after they began to nail their door shut from the boys... The guys eyed me for a bit before later on at Midnight they all wore masks, threw water on me and scared the living shit out of me!

The girls still think is funny so I the boys paid to go to their houses and to a horrified deed to them... it worked! Mily didn't sleep without a cross of Jesus Christ, Jasmine didn't sleep for a week, Christy nailed her doors and windows shut so they wouldn't do it again.

Sweet Sweet Revenge

my family and I ate together joking around as the day began to slip into night, "I can't believe my baby girl is going away" cried Mamma, I hugged her tightly and smiled, "Don't worry... you know I'll come back right"  
She nodded.

I smiled lightly before heading to the door, "Where are you going?" asked Smiles.  
"I'm going to the Graveyard... I have a rose to give to a dear love one" I said as I closed the door and began my way to the Grave-site I knew this place would be the one I miss the most.

I stopped in front of a tombstone and smiled, "Hi Ashley" I felt my heart ache a bit.  
Ashley was my Aunt's daughter... she dead when I was only ten, it tore me and Auntie down since we we're all close... Auntie wouldn't visit her because the pain was too much for her so she moved her here for me to see her.

"Hi Ashley... sorry for not visiting for a long time, I came to say goodbye... and I miss you very much, I thank you for everything, and the gift you have given me had been on me since you've be gone... I haven't taken it off... bye and I love you" I said as I placed the rose, then I placed on my red hood.

Red Jacket made from her... I loved it some much that I always wore it and when it was torn or looked dull I always fixed it, I try to make it last as I can it's all I have left from my cousin... I miss her so much.

I kissed the tombstone and began my way pass the other stones, before I noticed it got misty, "Wow... looks haunted" I said before smelling a disgusting smell I ever smelled, "hello?" I called out, I looked around to see nothing, but mist, I shrugged and began my way until I heard a growl, I began to believe a dog might have gone inside the grave-yard.

I went stiff a bit before hearing it growl again this time it emerge from the mist and began to chase me... I ran to another direction where the willow tree and the river greeted, I fell and closed my eyes as I heard it began to bark at me, I know this is no dog... it was a hell hound... a creature made of the element of fire and if you saw it three times you die.

Keeping my eyes close I got hold of a branch and began to swing it at the dog, he ripped it a few times, but I manage to get him away, but only for a short while before he came back... eyes still closed I ran to the side where I crashed into a tombstone pillar crushing my side rip which need to repair when I get out of here.

I waited for the creature to come and take be until some other creature took me into his jaws and dragged me out of there I slowly opened my eyes to see a brownish-red dog with a small smile... it grew wide showing me his pure white fanged teeth... I grew scared, but his smile grew small and he nudged my cheek a little.

I couldn't help it, but to pet him.  
beside his scary smile and huge... I mean Huge height! I couldn't see pass the thought that he was dog... A scary cute one.

"Aren't you a sweet puppy" I said giving light kisses to his head, it was then I heard the same growl from before... I went stiff and closed my eyes, I clench tightly to the dog and soon he began to launch towards the other dog with me on his neck.

I felt the other dog snap at him and cut my hand a little, and it hurt like hell... as if some was burning me with a curly iron only with razor blades with acid mixed with lemon... "FUCK!" I screamed as I was swung into the air and landed on a tree top, I kept my eyes closed as the two began to howl, growled, snap, and bite each other.

When it went down a bit and soon I opened my eyes to see nothing, but ash on the ground, I looked at the dog which was now nudging me to get down on his snout, I wince a bit and held my side, the dog then places me down and smiles again, he leans down and gives me something which I think is... "HOLY SHIT! THIS IS A KIDNEY!" I shouted.

The dog whines a bit, I looked down to the organ in my hand then looked back to him, "oh no... I'm not Eyeless Jack... I can't eat this!" he whines again, then began to frown giving me these CUTE puppy eyes... shit he's good.

I scrunched my face a bit as I brought the bloody organ to my mouth and bit into it, the dog seems to smile again and ran around the grave-yard  
and stops in front of me, I felt my side shift a bit, I lifted my shirt to see a large bruise which was now fading into a mocha-coffee creme color... "I feel... great! Wait... this happen to me when I was-" I stopped and looked back at the dog.

"Smiley?" I went soon he barked a little and went into a puppy size dog.

"Wow! I guess I got a new dog... who eats kidneys for living" I said smirking... "I'll take you home with me since I'm leaving tomorrow..." I placed him down and panted my leg and soon he followed me to my way home.

* * *

**Mocha: *GASPS AFTER RUNNING* I think I lost him**

**Eyeless Jack: Hi what's your name!?**

**Mocha: *RUNS AND SCREAMS* Fuck first the kuroshitsuji gang now this!**


	3. My Mansion and creepy but hot butler

**Mocha: sorry *GASP* Can't *WHEEZE* Juts get on with this... AGHHHH!**

***SMILEY CHASING AFTER MOCHA***

**BEN: Smiley! Jeff control your dog!**

**Jeff the Killer: I'm trying! SMILEY HEEL DAMN IT!**

* * *

I sat in the back in a carriage with Smiley on my lap... all my friends were now fast asleep, I smiled and looked out the window of my new homeland, a bit dark and scary... but that's what I liked about it, this was my real home, "Say Smiley" I turned to the puppy which wagged his tail at me, "how did you get all the way to America from Germany?"

Yup Smiley and My aunt Lilith's Mansion was in Germany... Home to slenderman as some might say.

to be honest I don't really mind... it always felt like home to me which was the reason why I was so excited to go there, the riches, the Mansion, the woods... they're mine now... I feel at home finally!

"Hmm... No Dylan... I don't want a dildo for my birthday" said Christy as she snuggled to her blanket... took me a while to try not to laugh, Wow! Christy had some really awesome and perverted Imagination...  
I saw smiley roll his eyes and went back to sleep.

I stared out to the small little town watching many smiling, joyful people come and go through the stores, Malls, restaurants, and etc.

Another thing I loved about this place... it was so lively in town that you couldn't help, but to buy things and enjoy life, My friends are really going to enjoy this place.

"Oh God! My neck hurts" said Jasmine as she began to rub her neck, I smirked at her and turned back to my window, "Your fault for falling asleep"  
"Shut up!... why is your dog smiling at me?" she asked shrinking away from Smiley, "He's called smiley for a reason" I said petting him... "Smiley... as in ?" asked Mily as she rubbed her head, I smiled and nodded, they both looked at him an said, "despite him being dangerous i have to say... he's pretty cute."  
"I simply have to agree! Plus... he was always my favorite Creepypasta character" smiled Jasmine as she began to pet smiley, he seems to enjoy the attention that we agree to give him some dog treats and raw me when we got there.

He seems happy about that... God he just so fuck'in cute!  
I know you may think I'm weird, but... Okay I am weird... after all, I do have posters of Creepypasta... I finally manage to have my posters of Creepypasta Characters back from my parents, I can't believe they kept them all these years...

If I was a serial killer like Jeff then I would have gone on a killing spree just to get those back.

"We're here!... Damn it looks scary" said Mily.  
"I like it! It's dark, it's mysteries, and so big... I hope I get a big room! I can place my HD TV in there and connect computer with my New game of Pokemon Lavender Town!" smiled Jasmine, I froze and turned to her, "You have that game! Where did you find that?"

"Found it in my Dad's office... I hijack him and played several levels... I love it so much that... if it was a person I'll literally fuck him to death" she said blushing and squealing... "Shit! I thought Christy is a pervert, but this was something out of a horror book" said Mily.

"Fuck you!" said Jasmine as she exited out the carriage.  
"Hey... Queen of Sluts get up!" said Mily as she shook Christy up, "Wha- What happen?" she asked.  
"We're here" I said smiling.

"Aw~ Already... I was really having a good dream" she said wiping away the drool from her lips, I smirked "yeah... Did Dylan gave you that dildo yet?" I asked making her blush.

"I was sleep talking again wasn't I?" she asked  
"Pretty much... took a lot of energy to stop me from laughing" I said as I picked up smiley and looked at my home Mansion... "God! Are we in the Medieval times?" asked Christy as she approached the Mansion.

"This place is fuck'in big... I mean, if I bump into Slenderman here I would either as for an autograph or run like hell" said Jasmine.

I smiled as I was greeted with a man dressed in black... a butler? I don't remember him... his he the caretaker?  
"Hello Young Mistress, I am Sebastian Michealis the former butler and caretaker here" he said smiling his devilish grin.

(A/N: hate me all you want... but I couldn't help it! He fits to be a damn creepypasta alright! Not to mention... he fine as hell! But sadly he won't appear much unless I want him too so like I said... hate me all you want, but if you don't like don't read!)

I blushed a bit, but soon it fell into it's regular color... "Are you new here Sebastian... I'm sure you were never here before my Aunt died" I said as I entered the building.

"Indeed I am... your Aunt hired me before her death... all the servants left, but I stayed hearing your the next to claim the family Mansion, riches, and company" he said taking my coat and luggage.

"Company? What company?" I asked.  
"The family company of course... The Silverthrea's Company of horror... Your Aunt carried out the deed to created dolls, horror books, costumes and other accessories that make our Monster festival and Halloween events each year here my lady"he said smiling.

"Hey Helena I got-WHOA HO HO! Who's this sexy son of a bitch!" went Christy making me face-palm.  
"My lady... I was unaware you had company" he said raising a thin eyebrow at me... "I didn't know we had a butler or anything... we all came since we agree to live together... so they are now part of our daily lives... sorry" I said feeling embarrassed.

"No need to apologies... I shall show you to you and your friends rooms" said Sebastian.  
Smiley jumped off my arms and began to run up the stairs and barked at me wagging his little tail, "Seems our little smiley want you to follow Kitty" said Mily.

"Sebastian send my friend to their rooms... I'll follow Smiley and deal with him, Girls... please don't rape him" I said as I began to follow Smiley upstairs, "We can't keep that promise!" shouted the girls making me roll my eyes.

I began to follow Smiley in his dog form.  
I looked around the corridor to see so many paints of the family ancestors that I hardly noticed Smiley stop, he had to bark at me to catch my attention, "Sorry Smiley" I said as I went up to the door and opened it.

I saw a large bedroom with Blue and grey walls with black silky curtains, a bed with baby blue blankets, "Wow! Is this my room!?" I gasped as I wondered around, I looked out to see a balcony which was above a high garden where the woods met.

"Oh! I'm so at home!" I said as I jumped up and down with Smiley jumping with me.  
"I see you found your room" said Sebastian making me scream, I literally sock him on the arm and said, "Son of a bitch Sebastian... don't sneak up on a girl like that... I could die of a heart attack making Smiley here eat me!"

"I apologies" He said as he narrowed down to Smiley, "I didn't think you had a dog"  
"He's no ordinary Dog Sebastian... He's ... The killer dog... He saved my life in a grave-yard, which reminds... Ca you go down to the kitchen and get some dog treats and raw meat... he earns it... Oh and I noticed some cats around here... Mind getting a black one for me" I asked with smile.

Sebastian didn't looked to cheery, but he smiled as I mention cat and soon left me and Smiley alone, "Smiley... please be nice to our new cat to be... after all, They don't call me kitty for nuthin' sweety!" I said as I kissed his head and skipped out of the room.

New Home... New Dog... New Bedroom... New Life... New Cat... and One Sexy Smoke'in Hot butler... CAN MY LIFE GET ANY BETTER?!

* * *

**Mocha: *Hits in a treehouse* Okay... sorry Butler who's a demon, but I though I add something weird and completely dumb of me to kill, but it'll explain once we get to that part**

**Masky: What part?**

**Mocha: *SCREAMS AND PASSES OUT***

**Hoodie: way a go Masky... Scared her to death!**

**Masky: Not my fault we're killers**

**Hoodie: Dude... it is our fault, we choose to be Killers**

**Masky: Oh yeah **


	4. Being Lost and Stupid

**Mocha: Ow! My head...**

**Slenderman: Good she's awake**

**Mocha: O.O**

**BEN: Well are you going to say the intro or are you going to gawk at us?**

**Mocha: I-I don't o-own an-any creep-creepypasta characters... *HOLDS UP A LITTLE SIGNS THA SAYS"HELP ME"**

* * *

It was morning... My second day inside the Mansion, Sebastian had just opened the curtains making me get up from my peaceful slumber with Smiley and Demon (Cat)

"My Lady... Why is your hair red?" he asked me.  
"Red?" I went getting off my bed and ran straight towards the bathroom, looking in the mirror I screamed bloody murder, "Who the fuck messed with my hair!"  
I turned to the door way with Christy, Mily, and Jasmine... it was then I noticed Mily snickering, "you! You don't this to me!?" I growled.

"Yup! Your natural hair color... did you a favor" she said smiling, okay who to say I was naturally a redhead... I dye it for a reason... so everyone can stop calling me cherry-top!  
"I'M GONNA GO 'JEFF THE KILLER' ON YOUR ASS!" I screamed as I took out a bat and began to chase her around the Mansion with it my bat in my hands, "Run! the Cat's on her bloody period!The cat's on her bloody period! THE CAT'S ON HER BLOODY PERIOD!" she kept on shouting out laughing her way down the corridors.

"I'M GONNA MAKE YOU WISH YOU WERE NEVER BORN!" I said still chasing her down the house out the door to the garden, through the woods, Stupid huh? Well I manage to make her stop and whacked her ass with the back several times before heading back, "Wait! we're lost!" she said panicking.

I smirked at her and gazed around the forest grounds, "No.. we're not... if we continue to head south of this path we might manage get to the southern gates of the Mansion" looked back to see her mouth wide open, "What? I know these grounds like the back of my hand... I always came here for the summer before Auntie Lily died."

I frown, but soon regain my smile as I head down the path leaving Mily to shiver, "Wait for me!" she cried as she took hold of my arm and continue our walk...

"Kitty are you sure you know where you- Are those X's?" she asked I looked up at the trees to see several X's marks with circles surrounding them, "Slenderman's mark... I read about this... they say if he marks you... your shall be his next victim" I smiled as I looked down to Mily who was shaking uncontrollably.

"Come on... the southern gates isn't far now... after all these's been here since my great ancestors build up the Mansion" I said pulling her farther away from the Marks, some of them I know looked new... Slendy seems to be getting closer to the Mansion by the minute either that's a good thing or a bad thing... I don't care.

Slendy was real... after so many years of convincing people he was... I know for the fact he was real.  
Making our way to the Southern gates I stopped to look out to the woods, "what is it?" asked Mily, I looked down to her and smiled, "I have a feeling we're being watched"

"Oh god, please don't let it be slendy..." she begged as she got on her hands and knees and began to pray, I laughed.  
she's such a baby!  
"Come on fraidy cat... let's get inside" I said pulling her up and entered through the southern gates.

**? P.O.V.**

I was wondering around the woods searching for a good hunt... manage to find three hikers and two thieves which should be enough for the others and me, but I stopped to blend in the trees to see a girl with fiery red hair and another girl with gold hair, seems the girl with the bat was chasing the other girl.

She manage to get hold of her before whacking her several times with it.  
It went on for a few more seconds before she stopped, and began to walk away, "Wait! we're lost!" said the girl with gold hair, the other girl scanned the grounds before saying, "No.. we're not... if we continue to head south of this path we might manage get to the southern gates of the Mansion" looked at the other girl to see her mouth wide open, "What? I know these grounds like the back of my hand... I always came here for the summer before Auntie Lily died" said the girl with red hair.

I was rather surprised... It was then I realize this girl looked familiar to me... like I seen her before somewhere, it was hard to remember, but soon I realized her wearing a red coat the sleeves tied over her neck making her look like riding hood... IT'S HER! THE GIRL ME AND MASKY FOUND IN THE WOODS TEN YEARS AGO!

I studied her more and I have to say... she really stood out after so many years, she was very mature and lovely... still had that fun-loving look in her eyes as if she was never angry before.

I followed them to the path where all my marks stood, she surprises me once again as she explained to the other girl about them... I followed them more and more until they made it to the Great stone gate, I watched them for a bit, nearly wanted to laugh when the other girl went in her knees and looked to be praying.

They knew I was watching them, but... that girl with red hair just smiled and made her way to the gates.  
I felt happy for some reason... it kinda felt good knowing I didn't scare her, Although I'm going to have to explain to the other about them being here... the butler seems to be hold his side of the bargain... to protect the Silverthrea's at all cost, and it so happens she is the new heir to their home of Secrets.

* * *

**Masky: want some cheesecake?**

**Mocha: n-no I'm fine, thanks though**

**Hoodie: You don't like cheesecake?**

**Mocha: well that's a stupid question! I love cheesecake... I just don't feel like eating right now though...**

**Jeff the Killer: You guys really did scare her**

**Masky and Hoodie: WE DID NOT!**

**Mocha: *GIGGLES* **

**BEN: A miracle! SHE LAUGHS!**

***MOCHA ROLLS HER EYES***


	5. First greeting

**Sally the Ghost: Charlie says let's play Monopoly!**

**Mocha: You like that game?**

***SALLY NODS***

**Mocha: alright... I guess we can play**

**Sally: YAY!**

* * *

Okay Question time:  
Why must all hotties be so God damn strict!  
Sebastian made me work on some company files, home schooled me and my friends, made me do fencing... and what was worst he made me run around the whole Mansion area!

I'm practically exhausted, I laid on my bed with smiley on my side watching over as I sleep, but even though I was tried... I couldn't! It's felt like some one was watching me.

I got up and went to Mily's room, "Mily"  
"Yes?" she said muffling though the blankets  
"can you sleep?" I asked  
"No... what the fuck man! why can't I sleep" she yelled making the other girls go out of their rooms, "seems I'm not the only one" said Christy.

"Why can't we sleep?" asked Jasmine, I shrugged I have no clue why we couldn't sleep, but I know was that I'm tired, and sleepiness is just calling my name!

It was then Smiley started to bark... I looked over to see what he was barking at, but there was nothing there, "Guys... Smiley is going off, someone is here" I said looking over to Mily and the girls, "Oh God no... it can't be Slenderman... please God why must we have to go outside in the woods the other day" cried Mily.

"If you didn't dyed my hair then this wouldn't have happen!" I growled.  
"Come on! calm down, smiley come here, we'll sleep together in the same room okay" said Jasmine as she took hold of Christy hand and began to enter Mily's room.

"Why my room?" she asked.

"Because, our rooms are dark and sure enough no one wants to go into Helena's room" frowned Jasmine, I snickered, my room was covered with the Creepypasta poster that I convince Sebastian to hang up with me, on my door was a picture of Eyeless Jack, Slenderman, Masky and Hoodie, Jeff the Killer, BEN, and Smiley.

I love that picture... if anything were to happen to it I would hunt them down, rip off their vocal-cords and tie it to a tree and have them hanged right there with their hearts and eyes dangling out of their body.

Smiley nudged me a bit bring me down from La La Land and began to snuggle up to me, I looked at the clock, 9:30... I need some rest so slowly closing my eyes I began to drift into sleep... FINALLY!

***T*T*T*T*T*T*T*T*T*T*T*T*T*T*T*T***

I woke up later around 12 midnight... me and smiley we're the only ones awake, "hm... it felt like I just closes my eyes and blinked," I said as I got up feeling the need to get some water.

I walked out with smiles beside me and began my way to the kitchen, but stops to hear someone talking to who I believe is Sebastian, but he was talking to someone else...

"I knew it was her, but I didn't think she would bring her friends over" said Sebastian  
"Neither did I, but she's back now and that all that matters... if it weren't for her and her friend we wouldn't have know where you guys are" said another voice... I try to listen to their conversation until I felt someone behind me, I try to turn, but soon I had a knife to the throat, "How nice to see you again little red" I shivered as the knife gently trailed down my neck to my cheek.

I looked over with my eyes to see a boy probably around the age 17, he was wearing black pants, a white sweater, and he was fuck'in white as hell... I knew for a fact that this boy was none other than, Jeff the Killer.

"I'm in deep shit aren't I?" I said out loud.

He snickered, "smart girl... But it's not what wer-"  
***SCREAM!* **  
I jumped as I heard my friends scream, within instinct I elbow Jeff, regretting it later than now, made my way up the stairs into Mily's room to see Christy taking hold of my bat, the one I hit Mily with and whacked who I believe was... Eyeless Jack,"son of a bitch!" went another voice... it came from the computer, I looked over to see a boy dressed up as the Character from Zelda.

"Aw shit BEN the Drown" I said frowning,  
He looked over to me and smiled, "Hey... it's Red, where have you've been all these years?" I gave him a questionable look, Okay what's up with me and these psychotic killers man!

How do they know me!?

I backed away from them, but soon bumped into who I believe was Jeff again, "oh man... I'm gonna get killed" I whispered, but all I got was a nice pat, "Hey Jack... what did you do to Red's friends?" he asked.  
Christy turned over to me and Jeff and said, "OMFG! Is that 'Jeff the Killer'? He's fuck'in hot in real life!" I literally faced-palm myself and said, "you and your God damn female hormones man!" went Jasmine.

"Hey! They don't call me the Queen of Sluts for nuthin' honey" she said winking at her.  
"Yeah... You go both ways" said Mily.

Jack the poor kid finally manage to get away from Christy and ran behind me and Jeff, "Wow! Helena... Your a Killer's Magentic... do you have a perfume that says "Bang me?" 'cause I want some" smiled Christy.

Shit.. some support I get huh?  
"what the- JEFF! BEN! JACK! What the hell are you doing here!" went another voice.

I turned to look over to see a boy with Autumn Brown hair... Blue eyes covered in complete darkness, with a yellow hoodie and was wearing a femalish-boyish white mask, "oh god... Masky?" I went as I stood there in Jeff's arms, frozen stiff... "Kitty, you sure do know your creepypasta... wait if these guys are real then... Hoodie, Sally, and Laughing Jack is real! Yay!" went Jasmine.

I looked over and gave her a what-the-fuck look, "You have to be kidding me" I said.  
"No my lady, everything here is happening... Is Slenderman and the others are coming?" asked Sebastian as he turned to Masky who nodded, "what! Hold the phone here!" went Christy.

"How do you guys know each other!?"  
Sebastian smiled, "I'm the new edition to the Creepypasta encounter... I'm a demon from Hell, the only demon who enjoys frighten the nightmare of mortal souls I even devour them, I am 'The Hunter'" I was flabbergasted, I turned to look over to Christy. Mily, and Jasmine who all began to shiver under the butler's stare.

"But you said you we're hired by my aunt before she died" I pointed shaking so badly that Jeff and to bring my finger back down, "I wasn't lying my lady... Your Aunt indeed Hired me... she knew her time of dying was coming so she made me head butler and caretaker of the Mansion, once dead everyone planned to robbed the Mansion... But I took care of them.. One by one"

I shivered a bit and it seems I wasn't the only one frighten by this guy, I noticed all everyone else shivered under his stare... beside Jeff.

"okay, Okay enough scaring the babe's... let them calm down and Jack! why we're you in here anyway!" asked Jeff I turned to look over to Jack who seems to be embarrassed by the attention, "sorry, I thought one of them was her.. so I went to have a closer look, but when that one girl with black hair woke up she screamed and soon I was tackled to the ground by her" said Jack pointing at Christy.

"Sorry honey, but I need to protect my babes at all times" she said making all of us blush.  
"WE AREN'T YOUR BABES!" Mily  
"WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU TO SAY YOU OWN US!" Jasmine  
"ARE YOU ON CRACK!?" Me

Christy laughed, "come on... I brought us together so basically I own you guys, but since we're awake... BEN I heard you play games right?"  
"Yeah, what of it?"  
"Nothing, I was wondering if you can come and play 'Mario Cart' with me since we're all awake and could try to find something to calm down... I have a flat screen down in the Living room above the fireplace" she said placing the bat away.

"Seriously! Alright I'm in!" went BEN  
Christy and BEN dashed out while Christy took Mily's baby blue blanket, "hey! did that bitch just took my blanket! Christy get back here!" soon she ran after the two, down the corridor.

"Se-Sebastian, can you make us some Hot chocolate?" I asked feeling nervous, I looked up to see him smile and said, "of course, I'm still your butler no matter what"

I sighed in relief then Jeff began to lift me up and turned to Jack and Jasmine, "aw, you two make a great couple" he snickered as he ran down the corridor with me.

"NO WE DON'T!" they went as they began to chase after us  
I couldn't help, but to smile at Smiley and Jeff,  
This maybe crazy, but... I can handle this, these guys  
Maybe this is why Auntie Lily gave me the Mansion... so I can meet the Creepypasta's at last

* * *

**Sally: I win!**

**Jeff the Killer: No fair this kids cheats! Just like BEN**

**BEN: I do not cheat!**

**Eyeless Jack: Dude! You do!**

**BEN: No I don't!**

**Slenderman: SHUT UP!**

***EVERYONE GOES QUIET***

**Mocha: Now I'm scared again**


	6. horror Fest

**Mocha: okay I want to know who took my Ipod?**

**Jeff the Killer: So it was your Ipod... OH**

**Mocha: what?**

**Jeff the Killer:... Smiles chewed it**

**Mocha:...**

**Jeff the Killer: ...**

**Mocha: I'll be back... *GOES UP STAIRS***

***QUIET FOR AT LEAST THREE MINUTES UNTIL THE HOUSE SHAKES AND SCREAMS BEGAN TO ECHO THROUGH THE HOUSE***

**Jeff the Killer: Okay is that my sign to run?**

***EVERYONE NODS***

***JEFF RUNS***

* * *

"No Cheating!" yelled Christy as she pulled the control to the side, BEN rolled his eyes as he stared at the scream, I smirked, "you two make an awesome gaming couple"  
The two flinched and yelled "WE DO NOT!" I automatically laughed and soon sat down beside E.J. as the two began to play, "You hang out with these girls?" he asked, I nodded, "everyday, every single time, and every single place I have them here, pain in the ass, but I love them"

"Love ya too babe!" went Christy as she made her cart crash into BEN making him fall off track, "WOW! No one has ever made me off track before... YOUR AWESOME!" went BEN.

"I Thank you Fellow Player... Finally I met someone who doesn't Judge me for playing guy games!" she said laying back on the ground, BEN laughed as he looked over to the games, "No way! You have Black Cop! And Resident Evil!? Ooh You also have Halo the new one!" I laughed.

"Yup! we also have all the Movies of Resident Evil" said Mily as she sat down with the whole set of the series, "Son of a bitch! You girls have 'Human Centipede'! The Conjuring, Paranormal activity 1, 2, 3, 4, and 5! Also these..."  
"NO WAY!"  
"YOU GIRLS ARE HARDCORE!"  
"THE TOP TEN SCARIEST MOVIES! THE OLD VERSIONS!" went the guys.

Me and the girls laughed, "Yup! We are know as the "The Queens of Horror" Knowing every single Scary movie... Action... Background Story... We're so awesome that Stephen King had asked us for help to make his new book and Movie, 'Death is Behind me' " smiled Mily.

"WHAT!?"  
"OH GOD THAT'S HOT!"  
"You girls are awesome! I loved that movie by the way! It practically scared the shit out of me! and it takes alot to scare me and the others" went E.J.

"Wow! Really? To be honest we just have him hints of Helena's story, this girl here knows her stuff... one time a girl and her group challenge us, think we didn't know anything about being scary or stuff, but this girl here did something no other human or entity has ever done" smiled Christy.

Jasmine smiled, "She created a new character from her book and dressed up as that went to each Challenger's house holding an Ax and other stuff tied them to the Bed and said scary things to them before leaving them scared for life within... one hour! and I mind you there was 20 challengers man... 20! That's alot"

The boys stared at me, I smiled and said, "if you want I can go up and dress up as the Girl if you want"

"YEAH!" went the Guys.  
"alright... Your Funeral" I said smiling at them before heading back to my room, taking out a black dress dirty, bloody as I left it, placed on the my black wig, painted my face a pitch pale, placed on the dress covered one hand in blood then covered some part of my neck and cheek, then did some special eye drops that were making red tears and it also made my eyes black... I got a thread and sewed in my lips, ( I did piercing once making me look like a rag doll.)

and Finally I went into the closet and took out a huge case with an Ax I had saved and Finally I made it as bloody as I can, then slowly made my way down the stairs... everything was dark I noticed them watching the Human Centipede I can tell most of them looked freaked out, but I crept my way over just as they got to the scary part I slammed the Ax down on the couch making every single one of them jump and scream at me.

"What's going on-" Sebastian flicked on the light to see me in my bloody costume, the guys looked at me like I was crazy, "Sebastian they- What the Fuck!" went Masky as he stared at me, I waved at him, "She sewed her mouth shut!" I rolled my eyes and took the Ax making it cut of the thread and I pulled it out, "I pierced my lips the day before I scared those kids" I said smiling, "ever since then I always place a thread to keep the holes from closing"

Christy laughed, Jasmine held tightly to Jeff who had this shocked look on his face, BEN and Jack had their mouths open, and Mily was on the floor who fainted.

"_what happened here?... Who she's?" _asked a Voice I turned to see a man tall as a tree, wearing a black suite, and was pale white with no face, "I'm Helena Silverthrea" I squeaked.

_"HELENA! WHY ARE YOU WEARING THAT?" _he asked.  
"The boys wanted to know what I scared the kids with back at home so I got dressed up and scared them..." I said looking at the one and only Slenderman.

I heard him sigh as he turned to the guys, I looked over to him to see a guy with no arms or legs, just floating... "Silver" I believe his name is... I kinda forgot about him, but I have to say... he's cute.

Then their's Masky's friend/brother I think.. Hoodie, he waved at me and smiled.  
Next was a man who looked like Slendy... Splendorman... I don't care if you hate him, I happen to love the happy, cheerful, crazy son of a bitch because he can get scary when he wants to.

Rake... "OH MY GOD RAKE!" went Christy as she tackled him to the ground.  
"I'M A HUGE FAN OF YOUR WORK! PLEASE TEACH ME YOUR WAYS!" she begged bowing before the creature, "Shit! That bitch is crazy!" went Hoodie.

"I simply have to agree" said Jasmine.  
"Alright... Hey Queen of Sluts get off him! and help me stitch up the sofa... Kitty put your damn Ax away! This isn't 'Sleepy Hollow' and don't sow your mouth shut again" said Mily, I frowned.  
"Aw! Can I hold my baby a little more... I haven't hold her since I chopped David's thingy off and have Christy sew it back on for him before he could die loosing his precious "ding-o-ling" off" I said hugging my Ax.

I could see Slendy staring at me as if I was crazy, "H ave to admit for a perverted 13 year old... he was big" laughed Christy.  
"That's what he gets for trying to rape me" said Jasmine as she placed some of the DvD's away.

I noticed most of the boys looked nervous after I said "I chopped off David's Thingy" part... only "Silver" seemed unaffected by this, he floats over to me and smiled, "Your cool" I felt so happy! I literally hugged him for saying that, "Aw~ aren't you the sweetest thing ever!" I said making the poor lad blush.

"Now we need to worry about you raping him" said Christy eyeing Silver.  
"BITCH!"

"I'm a slut not a bitch" smiled Christy as she took hold of the controller and said, "Who wants to play HALO!?"

* * *

B**EN: GAMES!**

**MOCHA: CHEESECAKE!**

***GET'S TACKLED BY MASKY***

**Masky: WHERE!?**

**Mocha: get off me!**


	7. Morning Creepypasta's

***EVERYONE IS QUIET***

* * *

I snuggled up to something nice and warm, opening one lazy eye I looked around and closed them before getting up quick, I looked down to see Jack sleeping at my side inwards to the couch, BEN and Christy we're asleep on the floor with the video game controllers in their hands, Jeff and Jasmine we're next to each other, only... Jasmine had her sword- Okay I have no idea where she got that at, but she was pointing it at Jeff's head.

Masky and Hoodie we're asleep on one sofa chair, Masky sleeping up, while Hoodie was dangling to dear life on the end... kinda looked funny.  
Silver was on the floor beside me and Jack... so cute! Smiles we're at the end of the sofa, Rake was... *SNICKERS* in the closet... I see him poking out of there.

the only ones that we're missing was Mily, Sally, Splendorman-oh wait here he is... He's asleep with his damn eyes open... I thought Jeff did that, I looked over to him, his eyes we're covered.

Anyway I have no clue where Sally, Mily, Sebastian, or Slenderman is at.  
I felt Jack shift a bit, "hey... hey jack awake up" I said gently shaking him... "no... five more minutes" he said taking hold of my waist... Okay 3...2... 1.. "EVERYONE GET YOUR ASSES UP BECAUSE THE HOUSE IS ON FIRE!"

Soon everyone shot right up and bang each other heads, Hoodie fell off the sofa chair, while Masky flew over, I was on the floor who landed on top of silver... poor guy.

"Bitch! what the fuck man!" went Christy as she threw a couch cushion to my face, "what Jack was hugging me what am I supposed to do? Give him a kiss and say "good morning honey" to him? Nah Aw! Your crazy as hell!" I screamed making the others laugh at my statement.

I noticed Jack was blushing underneath his mask... Damn he can be cute! "Um... Red, your on top of me" said Silver, I looked down and got off of the poor kid and said, "sorry"

"Damn! What a wake up call... Do you guys smell something?" asked BEN.  
I sniffed the air, Smiley followed my action, a huge smile grew on my face... Christy and Jasmine join, "hey you guys like racing games?" asked Jasmine.

"Yeah... what of it? and where did you get that damn sword?" went Jeff who I noticed was bleeding from the small cut Jasmine made, by accident... "Well If you smell what we smell, then it is the one and Only 'Mily the Slasher' making once in a month Waffles with red Chocolate chips for breakfast and now time to... RUN!" went Jasmine jumping over me and Silver.

"NO FAIR! BITCH GOT HEAD START!" went Christy as she knocked Splendorman off his feet and ran after Jasmine, I picked up Silver then I took off with the boys running after me, "_No running in the halls" _went Slenderman as we zoomed passed him and Sally.  
"Get to the kitchen before the fatasses eat all the waffles!" went Christy.

"I'M NOT FAT!" went Jasmine as she slipped on the rub and fell, me and the others jumped over her before making it to the dining room, "Seriously My lady? You are worst than the boys" went Sebastian.

"Hey!" went all the guys, Me and my friends just laughed as the boys began to sit down at the table, "Mily? I didn't think you we're cooking since we have Sebastian" said Christy.

"I know we do, but I love to cook ya know... and I wanted to show Slendy some recipes" she said smiling, _"Please don't call me slendy" _went Slenderman, I laughed a little and said, "but it's cuter Slendy... also, it's easier to say your name, unless you want us to call you Mr. Man?" I raised an eyebrow and soon I can tell he was frowning a bit, _"Fine, You can call me Slendy" _he said.

"Thank you!" me and the girls shouted as we hand plates to everyone.

* * *

I was in my study finishing the last document on my desk when I felt someone was watching me... I looked around to see no one and finally place the file down to my finished pile, "Okay which jackass is in here? So I can take out my army knife and cut off their tongues, then make them eat it" I said "unless you come out now"

"Fine! Jeez no need to be so threatening, even though that's my Job" said Jeff as he hold out his hands in defeat, "so how's my favorite clown doing?" I asked earning a frown from my Killer.

"What your pale as hell, and have black around your eyes, now all we need is red paint and a wing then WHAM! We have a clown" I laughed, Man... it feels so good to be a bitch.

"Ha, Ha, Ha your killing me... Now, I noticed your done with this junk right?" he asked.  
I nodded, "well me and BEN wanted to know if you can come with us to get several things from Slendy's Mansion" he said smiling, (he is anyway) I jumped off my seat, flew over my desk, and tackled him, "FUCK YES! TO SLENDY MANSION!" I cheered as I ran through the door, having him chase me.

"~Run, Run, Run, As fast as you can!~ You can't catch me I'm the ginger bread cat!~" I sang as I zipped passed Sebastian and Jack who watched me and Jeff run through the halls, "That's cute... Jeff has a playmate" I heard Jack say.  
"Indeed" smirked Sebastian as they continue to walk on, I soon shouted, "IT'S NOT CUTE!"

I said, then I squealed once Jeff threw me over her shoulder, "HEY JACK I'M TAKING YOUR GIRLFRIEND!" shouted Jeff making me blushed, "IT WAS ONLY A PHRASE!"

Soon I saw Jack running after us, "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU JEFF! SHE ISN'T MY GIRLFRIEND! GET BACK HERE AND FIGHT LIKE A MAN!"

We passed by Mily and Christy who began to say, "Yay! I'm not the only slut anymore!"  
"FUCK YOU!" I shouted as we turned the corner and flew out to the garden outside, "BEN I kidnapped her from Jack hurry! Hurry man!" went Jeff as he laughed his ass off into the woods, "JEFF YOU BASTARD GET BACK HERE!" screamed Jack as we zipped into a portal where I passed out.

* * *

**Mocha: Has anyone seen Jeff? *SMILING WHILE HOLDING AN AX BEHIND MY BACK***

**BEN: Uh yeah... left through the back door, *PLAYING VIDEO GAMES, SO DOESN'T KNOW***

**Mocha: Thanks sweetie**

***WALKS OUTSIDE WITH AN AX***

**Masky: Slendy... should we go dig up a grave?**

**Slenderman: Might as well**

***MASKY AND HOODIE WALK OUTSIDE WITH SHOVELS***

**Hoodie: I hate to be him**

**Masky: You said it!**

***BEGINS TO DIG***


End file.
